


Future/Freedom

by theauthor2010



Series: Training - Escape - Freedom [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bondage, Dystopia, Jealousy, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-30
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third part of a trilogy. Kurt and Blaine have escaped from the brothel and the country. What's next? They have freedom; how do they make a future? Can they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One would probably think that bondage with sex would be the last thing Blaine wanted after all that he'd been through, but his training at the brothel had sparked some fetishes in him he never imagined he'd have. Kurt tied him to the bed securely, kissing his wrists just below where the scarves knotted. He was naked, vulnerable and needy. He wanted Kurt and the amazing feelings that Kurt Hummel brought him. "You okay love?" his beloved asked sweetly.

Blaine just smiled. "I am more than okay," he said, staring up into Kurt's eyes. "Please, Kurt, I need to feel you all over."

Kurt lowered himself down Blaine's body, latching onto his chest with his mouth. When he sucked the skin below his right nipple, Blaine moaned; when Kurt actually took it into his mouth he near whimpered. It felt so good. Kurt felt so good. He liked the restraint; it made him feel oddly secure. He tugged against the bonds to find that they were tied expertly tight. He tried not to moan too much because of the thin walls of the room they shared. He didn't want Brittany and Santana, who also lived in their tiny two bedroom apartment, to hear.

Then Kurt started talking and he wasn't sure that he was going to manage the whole quiet sex thing. "You like touch so much, don't you Blaine?" he whispered, running his hands down Blaine's chest. Blaine arched into the touch. "Just a touch starved little boy, aren't you? Well, me too baby, me too."

He nipped at Blaine's shoulder, wrapping a hand around his cock and pumping it to hardness. "You like my mouth too," Kurt purred. "Want my mouth here?" He stroked him a few more times. Blaine pulled the restraints as he thrust several times. He couldn't even formulate a response without several strangled moans coming first.

"Please," he finally managed.

When Kurt finally gripped him, putting his mouth to the tip of his cock, it was the biggest relief ever. "God," he grunted out. Kurt smirked, a mischievous, nearly devilish smirk and then took in more of the length. He was incredibly good at blowjobs, given his training, but there was something more than the fact that Kurt was good. Kurt was his and all his and that was a great feeling. Nobody else would get to feel that mouth; no, it was all Blaine's.

It didn't take long for Kurt's talented tongue and well-practiced mouth to get him sweating and pulling against the restraints. He started to thrust his hips as much as he could without choking Kurt. That was an indication that he was on the edge. That was when his bastard boyfriend pulled off of him with an obscene sound. "I want to be in you when you come," he said pointedly.

Kurt made quick work prepping him, making sure not to stimulate too much. Blaine actually whined, unashamed of his actions. His opinion of Kurt as the root of all evil ended when Kurt tugged his jeans off, threw them aside in an uncharacteristic move and leaned forward, pressing the tip of his cock to Blaine's entrance. "C'mon Kurt, please," he whined, feeling absolutely helpless.

Kurt loved him and aside from the two weeks where Kurt was training him, he seemed to be absolutely incapable of denying Blaine what he wanted for too long. He wasn't a good tease because he couldn't deprive Blaine. He slowly sunk inside of him, making Blaine groan as each inch of Kurt filled him deeper and more thoroughly. Blaine had been a virgin when he was first taken to the brothel, but now he would classify himself as a bit of a slut. He loved being fucked. He loved fucking. He loved sex as long as Kurt (or Dave, he had to be fair) was involved.

Kurt rested against his chest for a minute, buried deep in his ass. "You look so beautiful like that Blaine," he whispered, before he started moving, running his hands down the curve of Blaine's chest. Kurt was always fascinated by Blaine's thicker, hairier body and rubbed and caressed at his chest, playing with his torso down to his abs. Kurt started thrusting in and out of him slowly at first. Blaine struggled against his bonds, meeting Kurt with each motion. He sighed satisfied as their lips met and the sex was mingled with frantic kissing.

"God-" he moaned but was cut off by Kurt plundering his mouth. Kurt placed one of his hands on the side of Blaine's face and just held him there. Blaine groaned. He was so turned on, so close and Kurt hadn't even touched his cock. Kurt just kept thrusting in and out of Blaine, bringing himself closer and closer to orgasm. Blaine bucked back and tried to thrust against Kurt's stomach.

"I'm close," Kurt muttered and it was only then that he started paying attention to Blaine's straining erection. He pumped it in time with his final thrusts, bringing himself over the edge. Kurt's orgasm face was the prettiest thing in the world. His eyes closed tightly, before his eyelashes started fluttering and he opened them again.

He stayed in Blaine for the few moments that he spent stroking him. When Blaine released, that was when Kurt finally felt he could pull out. He grabbed an old towel from the bedside drawer and wiped him off.

After a few moments that involved catching their breath, Blaine was just dying to put his arms around his boyfriend. He let out a little whine. "Can you untie me?" he asked. Kurt blinked a little, like he had not been thinking of that. He quickly moved to untie Blaine.

"Sorry sweetheart," he said. "My mind was just blown."

Blaine laughed very lightly and wrapped his sore, tired arms around Kurt's waist. "Your mind is blown?" he asked. "Imagine what I must be going through."

"Did you like that?" Kurt asked, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his nose. "It was so fun to do that for ourselves."

It was true. Sex was precious to the pair because it had been used in their lives as a commodity. They had been used as sex toys for the pleasure of others; now they were able to reclaim sex and intimacy as theirs. Blaine would not take that for granted for a single moment, especially when he knew that Kurt had lived much of his life as a sexual object. "That was wonderful, Kurt," he said softly. "It was so good."

They lay on their sides in silence, while Blaine engaged himself in one of his favorite pastimes: staring into Kurt's eyes. He could always get lost in that shimmering green blue color. His silent reverie was broken by a knock on the door. Kurt looked so comfortable that Blaine felt he had to get up. He got up, opening the door and staring at Santana. "Hi?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

She smiled in that sexy, devilish way of hers. "I took the quiet to mean that you were done. I just wanted to thank you boys."

"For what?"

"Brittany has a voyeuristic streak," she said, giggling. "She's so turned on now after the auditory show you two gave us. We're going to have fun. Which means do not disturb boys."

Behind him, Kurt laughed and Blaine felt the urge to laugh too. "Goodnight sweetheart," he said. "Aside from the bathroom Kurt and I don't plan to leave this bed."

"Deal, night." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before closing the door. He was glad that the girls got to reclaim sex for themselves too. It was a beautiful world.

"I love our friends."

With that, Blaine got back into bed. He cuddled up to Kurt who chuckled. "Blaine, I love life."


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine actually really liked his job, even though it was painfully mundane. As soon as he and Kurt had escaped the country, they realized that they needed jobs or they were going to die out fast. He had easily landed a job at a small dentist's office in the city as a receptionist. He worked at night, often with the dentist's son, a young man his age named Jeff. The next evening, he and Jeff were cleaning up for the night while the television in the waiting room played news stories.

These new stories, of course, were of the type that hit Blaine close to home. He tried not to look and finish filing.

"It's getting really bad man," Jeff said seriously, looking up at Blaine with intense eyes. "I've heard that down in what used to be the states it's getting worse and worse. All this stuff coming to light about illegal brothels, sex slavery rings, gang warfare..." Blaine looked away, trying not to reveal his darkest secret to a boy he was just starting to become friends with, but it was hard not to show pain. "What is it Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head. "It just hits close to home, man," he said softly. "I came here from there. It took days to escape and I'm glad we did, but we haven't exactly found freedom or a future yet..."

"Escape..." Jeff said, letting Blaine know that he had said too much. "What were you escaping from? I mean I know the conditions are bad down there but people can come and go as they please, right? Unless...Blaine, what are you talking about?"

"I'm familiar with those brothels," he blurted out. He hated himself for doing it, but he couldn't help speak up. He was ashamed of where he had been but the choice had not been his to make. He couldn't hide that pain while they were talking about it. Being so blunt and just admitting that he had come from that place was probably a bad idea, especially when he'd only known the other boy for a couple of weeks. "Let's not talk about this please." It was a bad idea, even in a safe country like the one he now lived in.

Jeff's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. He reached up and clasped a hand against his mouth. It was a dramatic reaction but honestly Blaine got it. Before he had been taken into that underworld, he would have never believed it existed, before he had been sold by his own parents to pay for a debt, he would have never believed that things like that happened. He would have never, ever believed it.

"Dude, we don't have to talk about that," he said quickly, face heating up. It was not like Jeff knew any of the million disturbing things that he had done. Jeff could not fathom the things that he had done in nine months at the brothel. He busied himself filing in order to avoid the blonde's eyes. "It was terrible, but I escaped. I escaped with someone who I love very much and we are both doing okay." He calmed down and finally managed to look up. He was insanely uncomfortable. Jeff looked up at him with pity in his eyes. Blaine wanted to tell him not to pity him but it was more effort than Blaine could afford. "I'm okay dude," he managed softly. "Let's finish up for the night."

The rest of the evening was incredibly awkward. Blaine had always known that those nine months were going to define a large part of his life but he never really imagined how much. The world that he had been living in may have been a part of his past but it wasn't something that he was ever going to let go. Part of him was always going to remember how it felt. Part of him was always going to want to fight.

When he got back home after work, Kurt was asleep, as was Brittany, but Santana was not. She was sitting in the kitchen that joined their two bedrooms, a cup of tea in front of her. "Hey," she said, glancing up at him and giving him a half smile. "How was the night shift, Blainers?"

He rolled his eyes. "Awkward and upsetting," he said. "How are you doing?"

"Can't sleep," she mumbled. "Thinking about back there."

He sat down at her side. "I have to say that's been the highlight of my evening as well," he mumbled darkly. It was hard not to think about being there and he knew that not everyone was as lucky as he was. People like Santana and Kurt had spent years in that place.

"Sometimes I really want to fight," he admitted, looking down at the floor. He was ashamed of that. "Sometimes I wonder why I'm here when I could be in the People's Army and fighting for what's right."

She smiled and went to the refrigerator, gesturing for him to follow. She put her mug of tea in the sink and then pulled a bottle out of the refrigerator. "I scored some good stuff at work today," she said sweetly. "I think my boss has a crush on me." She pulled two glasses out of the cupboard and poured them both. "I wanna fight too, Blaine. I think about the four years I spent as a whore and then I think about the fact that Britt was there for longer and I want to kill. I want to fight so people like her don't live that again."

He stared in awe, admiring Santana's protective streak. He knew that the girl could be a total outright bitch but at the same time she loved, fiercely. "I know what you mean," he said, relating to the intensity of her feelings, her love. She was in love with a pure, perfect person. He could relate.

She looked up at him after taking a sip from her glass. "Can I show you something Anderson?" she asked. "You gotta promise not to tell anyone though, not even Kurt."

He nodded.

She reached into the bag sitting next to her and pulled out a small black box. She flicked it open with her thumb. Inside was a tiny ring. It was obviously a cheap piece of jewelry but the symbolism wasn't lost on Blaine. She grinned. "It's a little thing and I know neither of us are in the place to do anything officially, but I'm going to ask Brittany to marry me. She knows that she's the only one for me, y'know?"

Blaine stared at Santana for a long moment before taking a drink from his glass as well. He teared up instantly, thinking about what he had told Kurt. When Kurt had been at his most doubtful, scared as they ran like hell to get to safety, he had told him that a bunch of amazing things were going to happen when they were free. One of those things he had assured Kurt would happen was a marriage for Brittany and Santana. They had such a pure, passionate love and they deserved it.

"You're not gonna cry on me, are you?" Santana asked him, tilting her head to the side.

"No, I'm not," he defended, but relented when he realized she could see him. "It's just that I told Kurt that there were things…things that had to happen when we came to freedom. I told him them to inspire him when he was scared. One of the things I said would happen was that y-you and Brittany would get married."

With that, Santana's tough look softened. She took the ring out of the box and twirled it in her hands. "I actually never thought it would happen," she admitted. "Brittany always had crazy dreams but I was always the pessimist. Especially after Quinn died. She was our third, we were some kind of…trinity I guess. I loved her, as a friend, of course, and didn't think there was a way me and B could be together, not when our girl was gone. But, now there's hope for the future, right? Some girl at work made fun of me for proposing with what she called, 'this ugly thing,' but I'm gonna do it. Now to just hope Brittany says yes."

That made Blaine smile. "I can't imagine anything else."


	3. Chapter 3

When Blaine woke up that morning, it was to the smell of coffee in the air. Kurt had not worked late like he had; therefore he was up much earlier than Blaine. Blaine opened his eyes and smiled upon seeing him. "Good morning," he said, watching Kurt bustle around their room. That was one thing he admired about Kurt. Kurt was always so busy and active, always doing something. Of course, he immediately stopped what he was doing to rush over and give Blaine a kiss.

Blaine sighed contented as their lips touched. It was pretty amazing to wake up and have Kurt right there. "Morning," Kurt said sweetly, brushing a curl of hair from Blaine's forehead. "How did you sleep honey?"

He smiled. He had worried he wouldn't sleep after the night at work he had, but evidently talking to Santana had calmed him down. "Very well," he said softly. "I had a long night at work last night. I really needed the sleep."

Kurt nodded at his words. "I figured that much," he said. Blaine got out of bed and walked over to the small bathroom. He quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth. When he finished with that, he walked into the kitchen to get some of the coffee that Kurt was making. "I'll make breakfast for us in a few minutes. How was work?"

Blaine hesitated a little. He smiled lightly. "Well, I ended up talking to Jeff," he mumbled, "you know that coworker I've been getting closer to. We started talking about things that were a little more personal. I told him a few things about getting into this country."

At that, Kurt's eyes widened. He stopped in the middle of grabbing things out of the refrigerator. "Is everything alright, Blaine?" he asked. "You have to be careful in what you let out."

Blaine nodded. "I know that," he said softly. "I'm being careful. It just really made me think about everything that we've gone through, you know? I was thinking about how much we've survived and how lucky we were to escape when we did. People like Quinn died for us and there are still people in the position we were in."

Kurt quickly returned to cooking, but Blaine could hear the tears in his voice as he kept speaking. "We are lucky," he said softly. "I would have never had the courage to get myself out of that place if not for you, either, Blaine. You're amazing. I don't take for granted what we have for a second. Grab me that bowl there."

Blaine quickly grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet for Kurt.

"I'm really plagued by still wanting to fight," he admitted softly. He handed over the item and Kurt took it with shaking hands.

"I don't blame you Blaine," he said as he quickly put the dish in the microwave. "I mean I know that I'm no fighter, but I think of people like Puck and I worry still." Blaine nodded at Kurt's words. Puck had stayed with Embry at the safehouse that they had been passed through, in order to continue to help people like them be free. They had only seen him once in the months since they left.   
They calmed down a little bit as they ate their breakfast. When they finished, Blaine had only praises for Kurt's newfound cooking skills. "That was delicious," he said, leaning down and capturing his boyfriend's lips in a rather insistent kiss. Sometimes Blaine used affection between the two of them to calm him down when he was hyped up. Kurt responded eagerly, curling one of his long, soft hands around Blaine's cheek as they kissed.

Kurt grinned. "If I knew that all I had to do was cook for you…" he drawled with a slight teasing tone.

"I'm easy to please."

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine again. The kiss was long, lingering and Blaine melted into it. It was easy to forget about the problems that were plaguing you when you had a boyfriend like Kurt in your life. Kurt stared into his eyes as they kissed, so much emotion racing through the eyes Blaine had fallen in love with. "You know, I'm so lucky Blaine," he muttered under his breath.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"You know how jaded to life I was when we met," Kurt said, stroking a hand along his jaw. He pressed Blaine back into his seat and then sat down on his lap. He curled up into Blaine, leaning his head on the shorter boy's shoulder. Blaine wrapped an arm firmly around Kurt's waist and held it tightly. "I had no idea what it was to be in love until I met you. That's a pretty big deal, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," Blaine mumbled, kissing Kurt's neck as he held him there. It was an awkward position, sitting in the small kitchen chair like that, but he didn't care. "I'm lucky I found you too, Kurt."

They spent the rest of the morning like that, teasing, kissing and playing around. Blaine figured that they both needed it to combat the hardships that had become more and more common in their lives. Eventually they moved to the living room, where the couch proved itself much more comfortable. They spent the day inside, focused on each other and their home, when later that evening there was a knock on the door.

It was odd that Blaine had been worrying about Puck, when he was the person at the door. Kurt immediately threw his arms around the bigger man, who hugged him back tightly. "Woah Hummel, I didn't know I was that missed," Puck said with a pleasant smile. Puck had really changed since Quinn had died at the brothel. Blaine knew very well that he loved her and would always fight in her honor. He was doing the good that Blaine wished he could be doing, helping those in the same vulnerable position they had once been in.

"Of course you were," Kurt said with a bright smile. His eyes were shining at Puck's return.

"Anderson, my man, how are you doing?" Puck asked, looking over Kurt's shoulder at Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "Puck," he said softly. "I'm doing well. Very well. How are you?"

Puck shrugged and looked around. "You guys are living with Brittany and Santana, right?" he asked. "These are pretty nice digs. You've been doing good for yourself. Things are alright. Me and Em brought a whole butt load of people into the country last week. It was sick shit though, there were a lot of kids involved."

Blaine, for a moment, contemplated what Puck meant, his stomach turning. That was when a cough to Puck's left revealed that he wasn't alone.

"Oh I forgot," Puck said brightly. "I brought a friend, well, a friend of yours."

Blaine's heart stopped. "Dave."


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine wrapped his arms around Dave. He buried his face in the bigger man's chest, totally unashamed of his overemotional response. It was only natural; Dave Karofsky saved their lives and Blaine was forever in his debt. Blaine loved him so much. "Dave," he exhaled, clinging a little. Dave gently pat at his back like he was some kind of overenthusiastic puppy dog. Blaine blushed lightly.

"Blaine, hey," he said with a genuine smile. He looked so happy. "Kurt, hi there. It's so, so freakin' good to see that you guys are both okay."

Blaine released his grip on the big man. "Dave, what's going on?" he asked softly. "What are you doing here?" He could tell he was babbling but he couldn't help it. Leaving Dave had been a little heartbreaking. He had grown attached.

Puck answered. "Davey here has been fighting across the border," he said. "He's here on a mission though and has decided seeing you two in one piece is important to him."

Blaine smiled and put a hand on Kurt's arm. "Well, here we are, alive and well." His feelings were so confusing. He loved Kurt, of course, but his client-turned-good guy made him feel so much too. It didn't bother Blaine much that love had to be redefined but it was still weird, the intensity of it all. His head was almost spinning. Dave was one of those people he worried he would never see again.

"I am just so glad you guys made it out okay," Dave said, a desperate look in his eyes. Blaine couldn't really believe how much Dave had evolved. He had started out an intense, angry client of the brothel, and then it had all exploded. He became someone dear to Blaine. Then he had done so much for them. Kurt had been injured and Dave was the reason they escaped. He could not thank him enough. They owed him the life that they were now living. "I was scared."

"What's been going out there?" he asked softly, wearily. He was definitely drained and over curious. "I...wanna know."

Dave sat down. While Puck and Kurt chatted eagerly, Dave and Blaine did as well. "There's been a heavy resistance movement but the rebel army is being slowly defeated, no, crushed. Our real hope is getting the United Nations to take the territory over. That's why I'm here across the border. A very important coalition is taking place at the capitol and members of the rebel army are needed."

"That's great," Blaine mumbled, his passion being reignited. He wanted to be part of the change that made the horrors they had endured end. They had to end and Blaine knew he had to be part of it. He knew what it was like to endure those horrors and to really suffer.

Dave nodded, brushing his hand along the smooth wood surface of the table between them as he reaches to grab Blaine's hand and hold it in his. "Blaine, I…um, I really need a place to stay," he said softly. "It's just for a few days until I head out to the meeting, but can I stay here with you and Kurt? I know that you're also living with those girls but I just need a sofa and a little bit of room."   
Blaine smiled softly at that. He owed Dave his life and the life of the person he loved. How could he ever say no to such a simple request? "Of course you can stay," he said, his voice bright. "Kurt and I would both love to have you. I also want to talk more about the efforts that you've been making." It was at that moment that Blaine realized he wasn't being a great host. "Are you hungry?"

Kurt also chose that moment to pay attention to their conversation. "Oh yes," he said brightly. "Puck, you too. Blaine and I can make dinner."

Kurt quickly started pulling things out of their refrigerator. Blaine had to admit that Kurt was a fantastic cook. He immediately moved to help before either Puck or Dave could object. He knew that both men must be extremely hungry. Puck opened his mouth to make some kind of objection but Kurt hushed him, batting his hand away. "One of the biggest joys of having our own place is that we can have guests, right?" he teased, his eyes brighter.

The brightness did seem forced however. This was confirmed for Blaine when they finished cooking and Kurt shoved a pile of plates into his hands. "You serve them okay? I promised Brittany I would help her do a few things this afternoon." He leaned over and kissed Blaine pointedly before heading off to the other room, the part of the house possessed by Brittany and Santana. Blaine blinked.

Something was definitely off in Kurt.

Blaine didn't think of it much after though, because he spent hours talking to Dave. Even after Puck left, saying he needed to get back to the contact house that he was currently staying in, Dave and Blaine talked. Dave told Blaine all about the efforts he had made so far as part of the rebel army and the efforts he was continuing to make. He even told Blaine with bright eyes about a young rebel soldier who kept flirting with him. "It's weird to actually be open with guys about being gay," he said with a playful laugh. "Nothing came of it but flirting was fun."

It was so addicting, just talking to Dave. Blaine told Dave in no uncertain terms that he wanted to play some role in the war against what they had endured, but Dave was quick to warn him against over investing. "You have a pretty nice life here, you know that?" he said, looking around. "Fancy needs you too. He's as tough as nails on the outside but something about him makes me think he's not as equipped to deal with real life."

Blaine nodded, his thoughts moving to Kurt. Kurt was definitely amazing but he did have tenderness inside of him, created by years in the brothel. Blaine thought about Kurt hard, of course, that thought was cut off because at that moment, Brittany walked in smiling – from the front door. "Hi guys," she said sweetly. "Oh, Blaine, isn't this the guy who saved Kurt?" He was surprised she remembered; so surprised, in fact, that he forgot for a second that Kurt was supposed to be with her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes, this is Dave," he said just as it hit him that Brittany was supposed to be with Kurt. Yes, Kurt had said explicitly that he had to leave because he had promised Brittany he would help her with something. He then went into the part of the house that was occupied by the girls. He remembered that clearly. "Weren't you with Kurt?"

She shook her head. "No...I was shopping for groceries, unless Kurt was there too..."

"Never mind Britt," he said, glancing at Dave. They shared a long look. Dave remembered exactly what Kurt had said. "Do you need help putting the groceries away?"

"No Santana is helping. Bye."

She walked away and Blaine looked at Dave. "I need to go talk to Kurt," he said apologetically, giving Dave a halfhearted smile. "Obviously there's something that I do not understand. You're more than welcome to hang out in the front room for awhile. I'll come back and get you some blankets and stuff for bed time, or else Santana or Brittany will come do it. It's so, so good seeing you again."

Dave nodded. "That's great," he said. "Lemme know if Kurt's okay. "

Blaine and Dave both got up for a second and Blaine gave the man one more long hug. "Have a good night Dave," he said softly, before heading into the part of the house that belonged to him and Kurt. He hoped he found Kurt there, because he would be absolutely scared if Kurt took off without telling anyone.

Luckily, when he walked into the bedroom they shared, Kurt was sitting on the bed. He looked up at Blaine and what was a calm thoughtfulness instantly turned into an apologetic embarrassment. "Kurt," Blaine said softly, walking over to him and reaching out for his hand. Kurt took it and he sat down at his boyfriend's side. "You lied to me about needing to do something with Brittany. What's up?"

Kurt didn't say anything for a long time. Blaine swore that it took him five minutes to open his mouth, five long minutes that were spent staring into each other's eyes. When Kurt finally muttered, "I'm really jealous Blaine," along with a laugh, it surprised him.

"Jealous?"

"It's silly of me to be jealous," Kurt mumbled, looking up at Blaine with big eyes. Blaine always found it so easy to get lost in Kurt's eyes, lost in the swirls and starbursts he found there. He snapped out of it quickly as Kurt spoke. "I've watched you come back to our room limping because another guy...did it to you. I've seen it all, huh? It's just that there's this spark between you and David, this intimacy that is so beyond anything else. I let him kiss you before without complaint, but I tried my best not to notice. Blaine, you two are so alike. I can just...I can just see you fighting together, where all I can dream of is building my little new sheltered life."

Kurt's voice was so strained. It positively broke Blaine's heart into pieces. "Oh Kurt," he whispered, surprised. "I don't want you to be jealous. You shouldn't be. Yeah, there was a spark between us but you're my only one if you want it that way. I love you. I've always loved you so very much."

"I don't doubt that you do Blaine," he assured. "It's just hard for me to think you might be happier on a different path."

Blaine was shocked, stunned at that. "Kurt, nothing could make me happier," he said seriously. "I love you and I want to be as close to you as I possibly can. Yes, there are some feelings, some intense feelings that go on when I'm around David, but I love you and I love what you call our sheltered life. It's what I always dreamed of you know, even before the brothel happened. My parents wanted all these ambitious things for me. My dream? Well, my dream was to get married to a nice guy, have a stable job and a couple of kids."

Kurt stared up at him and there was a sort of vulnerability in his eyes. "Really?" he asked. "I never would have imagined that for you."

Blaine's turn to be surprised came up with those words. "Really?" he asked back.

Kurt shook his head. "Ever since I met you, you've been ambitious, brave and good at comforting people at their worst," he explained. "You, along with Puck, were the reason that we did this. You're the reason that you and I are here today. I always thought of you as someone brave, certain and with a grand plan for life. I dunno."

Blaine reached over and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "How do you know that living with you and having a real life isn't a grand plan?" he asked softly. "It's pretty elaborate, at least in my fantasies."

Kurt shrugged. "I dunno Blaine," he said, looking up with an expression that came off as almost hopeless. "I just hate to think that you have this attraction to someone else and their lifestyle that you can't have with me."

He used his grip on Kurt's shoulder then to pull him into a tight hug. He held him close, not even thinking of letting up. Kurt let out a small sound of surprise. "Kurt, you're going to have to trust me," Blaine said, whispering the words in his ear. "Yeah, our worlds are confusing. Yeah, emotions run high and not exactly in a way that's typical of the world around us. Yeah, we come from a pretty screwed up place, but I know one thing very well: I love you."

Kurt wiggled out of Blaine's tight grip and stared into his eyes. Blaine could see the emotions, the thoughts, as they swirled around in Kurt's head. "I'm sorry Blaine," he mumbled. "I guess life is a little bit confusing going from what was a completely abnormal life to a, well, completely normal one. I understand the way that feelings conflict and…everything like that. I didn't mean to walk off in a huff or worry you."

"It's okay," he said, accepting the apology by leaning over and kissing Kurt's lips briefly. "Yeah, I gotta admit my emotions and feelings are confusing but we got each other and we have to be honest. I'm glad you told me how my issues with Dave make you feel. It's a good thing, right? We got honesty."

Kurt nodded. "Y-yeah we do," he said, shaking his head and leaning against Blaine's shoulder. "He probably thinks I'm crazy, huh? He saved my life and then I end up acting like a freak in his presence."

"You're my freak, Kurt," Blaine mumbled softly.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning at breakfast, Dave walked up to them. "Hi guys," he said softly. He was looking at them with a rather uncomfortable expression on his face. "I'm really sorry if I've caused any problem between you two. I mean, I'm not sure what went down last night but it seemed like it was something big. I'm only going to be here until the conference happens and then I can leave."

Blaine practically choked on his coffee at that. Before he could open his mouth, however, Kurt answered. "No, Dave, you didn't cause any problems at all," he said sweetly. "I just got stupidly jealous over something and threw us off track. It's no big deal though and you have no reason to worry about it. I do want to talk to you about something later though, alright?"

"Alright."

Blaine could feel the awkwardness all around them and was almost glad that he had to start getting dressed to go to work. He looked from Kurt to Dave and then around the room. "I have to go get ready for work," he told them clearly. He got up and headed for the bedroom, closing the door behind him. He had already laid his clothes out for work in a neat pile, so he started to put them on. First, he put the shirt on, buttoning it up and then the dark slacks. He wasn't exactly excited for work, considering the tension he probably caused with Jeff, but at least it wasn't the tension at home.

He looked in the mirror and quickly smoothed out his hair. Sometimes he liked to wear hair gel when it was available, but this time he decided to go with his natural look, which was rather curly and untamed. He left out the side door so he wouldn't have to be confronted by Kurt or Dave again.

Work was pretty simple. Jeff wasn't there. Instead he was working with another one of the boys who did clerical work for the office. This boy, Trent, barely spoke. It was a long day but aside from the occasional problem with the record keeping, nothing interesting happened.

When Blaine returned from work that evening, it seemed as though much of the tension bled out. Kurt and Dave were sitting close to each other and watching a musical. Musicals had always been Kurt's favorite kind of movie. Back at the brothel, he'd owned a few copies that were given to him by clients that favored him. Now, he owned one or two of his own and they were prized possessions. He looked entranced, while Dave looked a little confused. "Hi Blaine," Kurt said softly. "Give us another second; we're right at the end."

About ten minutes later the movie was done and they looked at him. He sat down on the chair opposite the sofa. "What's up?"

Kurt tilted his head toward the bigger man and smiled. "Been talking," he said. "I've also been boring David with my taste in movie."

"You weren't-"

"I'm kidding."

Dave moved over a little and Kurt gestured for Blaine to sit between them. Blaine did so. "I'm dealing with your feelings," Kurt told Blaine, close to his ears. "David and I have also found that the way we feel for you is a bonding situation, because it's oddly similar. We both have never felt like we do when you're in the vicinity. You're something else Blaine Anderson, something else indeed."

Dave said nothing but nodded slowly. "It's true."

Blaine was sort of overwhelmed at that. He didn't see himself as anything special. He was a regular guy. He was put into an unfortunate circumstance and he rose above it, but not because he wanted to. He rose above it because he had to. He was nobody worth the love of these beautiful men. "I don't know what to say," he said.

"David and I also have been getting closer," Kurt admitted, sliding his hand over Blaine's knee. "Do you think maybe something could happen between the three of us tonight? Just to see how it makes us…feel…"

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Blaine asked, looking at Dave to see what he thought as well.

"I can't let you go, Blaine," he admitted. "I just…I want to…do something…"

Kurt smiled very lightly as well. "You told me once that nothing was simple for us, Blaine," Kurt said. "Why try and make it simple?"

Blaine was about to answer when Kurt made a face at Dave; in response, Dave gripped Blaine by the shoulder and pulled him into a long, languid kiss. Blaine groaned as he parted his lips and Dave dipped him back so that he was almost lying in Kurt's lap. He looked into his eyes and smiled as they pulled away. "Wow, that's hot," Kurt whispered. He leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss himself, a slight, careful kiss.

Blaine blushed, looking from man to man. "What do you guys...want to do?" he asked softly. It was funny because sexual things were sort of his forte now. He shouldn't feel confused. He was though, because they were playing with emotion.

"We have to do what feels good," Kurt mumbled, pressing a kiss to Blaine's shoulder. Blaine decided to go with that hedonistic little piece of wisdom, launching at Kurt with passion. He kissed his neck, lifting his shirt up. Kurt shrugged it off. Dave stared, like he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself in that situation. Kurt tossed his shirt off and held up a hand for Blaine. "One second," he mumbled before pulling Dave close and kissing him heatedly, pointedly. Blaine watched as Dave melted under the kiss. Blaine knew firsthand that Kurt was amazing with his mouth and could do great things to a man with it.

"Relax," Kurt told Dave, pulling back from the kiss and trailing a gentle hand over his cheek. "I was silly with my jealousy, remember? You and I both wanted to try this. You're as much involved as I am."

Dave nodded, but Blaine sensed the hesitance. "If something like this is really going to happen," Blaine said, looking at both of the men he loved so much, "then it's best we move ourselves into the bedroom and lock the door."

"Why?" Dave asked hazily.

Kurt grinned a little at that. "Because if we don't then we'll have two girls watching every moment," he said, taking Dave by the hand and leading him to the bedroom. Blaine followed, unsure if this was the right thing to do but not really caring about it in the slightest. "Dave, I want us both to have exactly what we want, okay? Everything that we need as well."

It'd be a perfect world where everyone could have what they wanted and what they need. Blaine watched Kurt lock the door, smiling at the thought that maybe it could happen.


	7. Chapter 7

When he took off his shirt, Blaine stared at Dave's chest in awe. He looked over at Kurt to notice that the other man's jaw had dropped as well. They both obviously felt the same. Dave was freakin' gorgeous. He had strong, padded muscle and was so very masculine. He had a lot that neither of the former prostitutes could compare to.

"What?" Dave asked, catching them both staring. He looked very nervous.

"Damn," Kurt whispered, looking Dave up and down. Blaine agreed. "I think what Blaine and I are trying to say is holy shit, you're hot."

Blaine chuckled lightly, nodding in agreement. "I've been with you before," he mumbled low, a slight smirk crossing his face. He couldn't help it. "I just don't think I've ever been able to really look at you in this way. C'mere."

Blaine pulled Dave flush against him, moaning as Dave took the initiative and started kissing the curve of his neck and shoulder. "Oh God," Blaine moaned, tilting his head back to give Dave as much access as he possibly could. He watched with hazy eyes as Kurt moved behind Dave and undid his pants, mumbling something about wanting to see the whole package. Blaine realized then that Kurt had never been blessed with seeing the whole package so to speak.

Kurt brushed his hand down Dave's body, slipping his pants down along with his underwear. "Wow," he said softly and Blaine had to agree. The former client of his was well endowed. Kurt smirked slightly. "I really want us both to have Blaine, Dave."

Blaine was in a haze, staring off into space. That brought him back to earth. "What?" he asked, still staring at Dave's semi-erect cock.

"Good plan," Dave said, becoming more at ease. "Very good plan."

Blaine finished undressing in that same haze. Kurt and Dave seemed to be conspiring wordlessly right next to him. Blaine quickly crawled up onto the bed, looking to Kurt for direction. Kurt was still as much of a mentor as he had been when Blaine first came into the brothel, scared, virginal and afraid of all of the mess he'd been thrown into.

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the face, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips. "I'm going to kneel and I want your mouth, so freakin' bad," he said. "I also want to feel David have you at the same time. That okay?"

Blaine nodded quickly. He liked the position, one guy in his mouth and the other inside of him. He'd only experienced it a few times at the brothel but it was a delicious feeling, one that he would love to replicate with two men he loved. He greedily took Kurt's length into his hand, balancing on one arm as he took it into his mouth.

Kurt moaned, a low, needy sound. Blaine loved that he could elicit that from Kurt with no effort at all. He closed his eyes and took in more. He hated everything that brothel had made him be, but at the same time he was good with cock. He slid his tongue along the underside of Kurt's thick length, breathing deeply through his nose. He explored it tentatively at first, amazed at how familiar the taste of Kurt was becoming. He let out a low moan.

That low moan became a gasp as something wet probed at his entrance. He pulled off of Kurt for a second to see that Dave had obtained some lube (it had probably been passed his way without Blaine noticing, he was that hazy) and was probing him with a big, thick finger. He returned to business, letting Dave work at preparing him. It felt good, the tight stretch. The slight jabs of pain were good at returning Blaine to the blissful reality around him.

"Hurry up," Kurt whined at Dave, impatiently. "He can't do this right if he's waiting for you..."

Blaine chuckled around Kurt at his lover's impatience. He slowly picked up speed and lost the tentative exploration, hollowing his cheeks and moving up and down his boyfriend's length. That was when Dave stopped being tentative and hesitant, adding more stretch and leaving Blaine more filled than he had ever been before. If his mouth wasn't full of cock he would have literally screamed, "Get in me!," even as cheesy as that would have been.

Dave had always been his favorite man at the brothel because he was more of a lover than a client to Dave. Still, Blaine was intensely satisfied when he felt the other man's large cock slip inside his well prepared hole. He was too tired to wait. He moaned, breathing deeply around Kurt, sucking like his life depended on it. "Oh god David, look at him," Kurt breathed out loud, squeaking like he usually did when he was close to orgasm.

Dave started thrusting his hips, rocking in slowly. Blaine had never felt so full, with one of the men he loved in his ass and the other in his mouth. Yes, he loved them both. He loved them so freaking much that it hurt. He rocked a little, his arm aching from supporting his body, just letting them both have him. He was theirs. He had always been theirs.

Kurt came first, letting Blaine know he was there by rocking a little slower and squealing. Blaine swallowed instantly, just knowing that little bit of etiquette by this point. He dropped his other hand to the bed, supporting his weight better as Dave thrust into him frantically. He stared up into the spent Kurt's eyes as Dave fucked him mercilessly. He was close too, if the fast paced rocking was any indication. "Please," he grunted in a low voice. "Please."

Dave came moments later with a low moan and what felt like a burst of energy. He wrapped his arm firmly around Blaine's stomach and just nuzzled into his back as he came. "Fuck it, I love you, I love you so fucking much," Dave exclaimed, the emotions and energy too much.

Coming down, they both gravitated towards the head of the bed. Dave was sticky, spent and looked almost confused in his post-sex bliss. Blaine swore that Dave had tears in his eyes. Kurt, on the other side, looked relatively self-satisfied and content. "I think that was an experiment that went rather well," he said snarkily, before almost giggling. "Except for one thing."

When he said one thing, Kurt's eyes landed directly on Blaine's erection. It was funny. Blaine was so emotionally satisfied by being taken that he hadn't realized the lack of physical satisfaction. He was still painfully hard, of course, but there was just the fact that he'd satisfied two people he loved so much.

The next thing Blaine knew, he was being dragged backwards in between Dave's legs. He leaned back against the bigger man's sweaty chest, closing his eyes and relaxing. Dave wrapped a hand around his swollen member, stroking slowly. Kurt pouted at him and then crawled up between Blaine's legs, perching on his knees as he wrapped his hand around Dave's.

Blaine came a few milliseconds later.

He was rather satisfied with the arrangement they had come to. He wasn't sure what it meant for them in a bigger picture but at the moment, Blaine was satisfied.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine woke up with his head on Dave's chest and Kurt on the other side of him holding on tightly. Kurt was asleep but Dave was not. The man stared blankly for a long time before realizing that Blaine was awake. When it dawned on him, he smiled. "Good morning," he said softly. "How are you feeling?"

How was he feeling? He felt sore, tired, blissful and content. He knew it was unconventional, but what he, Dave and Kurt had done was right. It felt so good and it had taken away all of the bad feelings. It allowed the bliss to settle in. "I'm feeling amazing," he said honestly. "What we did...that was good, fantastic. I don't know how you and Kurt made this happen, but it worked."

Dave smiled softly, brushing a hand through Kurt's hair from across Blaine's chest. "Fancy over there is brilliant," he said honestly. "He's incredibly insightful and just plain smart. We talked about our feelings and the way they worked for us. It's kind of complicated but that doesn't make it bad."

"True."

"Blaine," Dave said softly, his tone darkening. "I talked to Kurt about this, but I wanted to talk to you too. I just wanted to let you know that I am so freakin' sorry for taking part in that place. I know what it did to you two and I hate that I ever walked through those doors. I wish I hadn't but-"

"Dave, if you hadn't walked through those doors, then you would have never met us," Blaine said, tilting his head to the side and resting his chin on his palm. He watched Dave for a long while and just smiled. The man had grown in a short year more than most people did in their entire lives. "It might not have been the most morally sound decision to go to a whore house, but God, Kurt and I would never fault you that, not after all you've been for us."

Kurt chose that exact moment to yawn. He stretched his arms back and turned around so that he was lying flat on his stomach. Blaine rubbed his back lightly. "Morning sweetheart," he said. Kurt responded with another loud yawn that led to Dave doing the same thing. Eventually, his eyes opened up and he smiled.

"Hi Blaine, Dave. Hi."

"How are you feeling?" Dave asked Kurt almost instantly. Blaine thought that the man's concern was endearing. He was very intent on making sure that both of his partners were utterly contented. Blaine knew he probably felt like he owed it to them, but it was still the sweetest thing that he had ever encountered.

"'m sleepy," Kurt said.

"Good," Dave responded, reaching over and ruffling his hair.

They spent a long time just wrapped up in each other. Neither Blaine nor Kurt had work that morning, so they were allowed to. Finally, they managed to get up and eat breakfast. That was when Brittany showed up, bouncy as ever. Blaine quickly noticed the ring sparkling on her left hand.

"What's got you so excited Brittany?" he asked, a mischievous tone leaking through in his voice as he sipped his coffee.

She waved her hand in front of their faces, showing off the ring. "Look! Look!" she yelled out loud, practically jumping up and down in front of them. "Santana and I were having sex last night and then after, we were cuddling in bed and she looked all funny at me. I didn't know what was wrong and then she gave me this. She asked me to marry her!"

Blaine winced a little at the blunt, Brittany nature of the statement but at the same time was overjoyed. "Oh Brittany..." he said softly, looking at Kurt and Dave to see their reactions. Dave was all smiles and Kurt had clasped a hand over his chest, smiling at Brittany dreamily. "That is the best news ever. I am so happy for both of you."

Kurt turned to Blaine. "Look at you, predicting the future," he whispered.

"I'm just good like that," Blaine whispered back, before getting up to wrap his arms around Brittany. She hugged him tightly, leaning her head in his shoulder. He was so happy, not just for Brittany and Santana but for all of them. They'd come so far and from so many different places. They had worked so hard. Things were going to get better. He wasn't sure how long it would take or how it would work but it would get better.

"Maybe one day there will be three-way marriages and then the three of you can get married," Brittany teased with a bright, glowing smile.

Blaine looked up at the girl's words, absolutely confused. "What Brittany?" he asked, laughing slightly.

She shrugged a little bit. "It's obvious that the three of you are going to be as in love as Santana and I are," she said perkily, before turning to leave. "Santana and I are going out tonight. We saved up a little money and she's going to take me to dinner to celebrate."

"Have fun," Blaine said softly.

"Oh we will."

As she took off, Blaine looked to Kurt and Dave. Blaine settled in a chair and shrugged. "You know, Brittany is one of the most insightful people that I've ever met in my life," he said honestly. She was a little bit different than most people and that was easy to perceive as stupid, but Blaine saw her as anything but that. She had a beautiful, childlike personality, but at the same time she understood things at a basic level that most people couldn't.

"I think she's a genius," Dave mumbled offhandedly with a bit of a smile. "Genius comes in all forms, right?"

"Right," Kurt said happily, before finishing the rest of his meal in silence.

Blaine wasn't exactly sure what was going to happen in the future but it was definitely going to be good. He had more hope for his future than he ever had before. He couldn't believe the world they'd escaped and the world they'd escaped into.


	9. Chapter 9

Neither Blaine nor Kurt wanted Dave to leave them. The man meant more to them than anyone else ever had and they were scared of what would happen. He assured them that he was safe and that he needed to go. The nation needed people who'd crossed the boarders to give them firsthand experience with how bad it really was. The nation needed people who could fight politically, even if they weren't that equipped to fight physically. It was the method of fighting that was going to eventually overthrow the government that had almost ruined Kurt and Blaine's lives; that he was sure of.

"I'm going to be back really soon," Dave promised, catching Kurt's devastated expression out of the corner of his eye and immediately running over to hug Kurt. Blaine would have never imagined that their relationship would work because of Kurt's jealousies, but he seemed to get over them pretty fast. Kurt embraced Dave tightly, just holding on as best as he could.

"I'm going to miss you so freaking much, Dave," he said honestly, shaking his head and looking into Dave's eyes. "You've made so much make sense in my life. You've been so amazing."

Dave smiled somberly at the praise. "Kurt," he said, eying Blaine over Kurt's shoulder and then returning his gaze to the smaller man. "You and Blaine have opened my eyes and given me something I could never dream of having. You guys have shown me what it's like to live with no fear. Plus, you two are acting like I'm leaving for war or something. I was in a much more dangerous place before. I'm on the safe side of the border right now. It's all bureaucratic junk at the moment."

"It's still difficult," Blaine said, defending Kurt. "Plus, Dave, you're important to us. It's hard to let go of a huge part of your life."

"It's just a little while," Dave promised.

Kurt laughed as he packed some shirts for Dave in a suitcase. "I sort of feel like we're his tragic housewives," he told Blaine playfully, a slight glint of mischievousness in his eyes despite the fact that it was obvious he was devastated. "We're waiting for our man to come home from the war grounds and back to our loving arms."

"How cliché of us," Blaine said with a shake of his head.

"You two are so dorky," Dave said, shaking his head as well. "Thank you for doing all of this stuff for me though, really. I don't know how I'd get myself there in one peace if not for the help."

"You wouldn't," Blaine said.

"In that case I can unpack this suitcase right away," Kurt quipped.

They all laughed, nervously and sadly. None of them wanted Dave to leave, of course. It was not forever and it wasn't even for that long of a time. Still, parting was very difficult when they'd only just united as the threesome that they had always been meant to be.

Dave left the next morning. It was really sad and he clung to both Kurt and Blaine for longer than he needed to before he took the cab to the capital. "Don't worry so much," Brittany instructed the boys. She and Santana had hung around to see Dave off as well. "Dave is going to be back in time for mine and Santana's wedding. He promised us and he doesn't look like the kind of guy to break a promise."

"I'm not," Dave said, flashing Brittany a smile. She seemed very happy to hear that the man would not break his promise to her.

Hugs were exchanged all around. Blaine watched as Kurt and Dave hugged. It was obvious how much the two men needed each other, just from the intensity of their embrace. Kurt leaned his head into Dave's shoulder and whispered something in his ear, before forcing himself to let go. Dave was smiling, so Blaine had to assume that it was a good thing.

Dave then turned to hug him. He wrapped his arms around the bigger man, inhaling deeply. He was definitely scared but he knew that Dave was doing well, so well. "I'm going to miss you Dave," he said softly. "I…I love you okay?"

Dave lit up at that. "I love you too," he said. "You guys take care of each other. Not that I have any doubt that you will…"

Blaine looked to Kurt and shook his head. "No, we won't have any trouble. We've been taking care of each other for quite awhile now. You take care of yourself, okay? That way you can come back home and we can take care of you."

"Deal."

Blaine couldn’t help the stupid, yet sad smile on his face as he pulled away from Dave. "It's okay," Kurt whispered, rubbing Blaine's back and pulling him close as they saw Dave off. As he left, Blaine felt depression and worry settle over him. He cared about Dave so much and really, the man had no idea what he would be getting himself into. It was reason to be a little nervous.

"Let's go home and comfort each other, hm?" Kurt asked, a flirtatious smile on his face.

Brittany overheard that and let out a small laugh. "You better let him comfort you Blaine," she said with a wink. "I remember Blaine being very good at comforting, if you know what I mean."

"Hey stop flirting with my man," Kurt teased.

As soon as they possibly could, they parted ways with the girl and headed home. They barely got into the bedroom before Kurt was claiming Blaine's lips in a passionate, serious kiss. Blaine tilted his head back and moaned, satisfied, as Kurt wrapped both arms around him and held him tightly. "I freakin' love you," Kurt said, brushing the back of his hand against Blaine's cheek. "I don't think that I tell you that enough. You're so amazing."

Blaine smiled, blushing at the compliments. Hearing compliments, especially hearing them come from one of the men he loved most, well that was hard. He did enjoy it however. "Let's take our minds off of missing Dave," Blaine said thoughtfully, leading Kurt into their room.

Kurt smirked and rushed over to the bed, bouncing onto it.

"That, my love, is my plan."


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine smirked and crawled up onto the bed, leaning over Kurt with both arms while capturing his lips in a kiss. Their lips met and Blaine felt the pain and tension just ease away into that single gesture. Kurt reached up and grasped Blaine by the cheek, smiling brightly. His smile was one of the best things that Blaine himself had ever witnessed. He was struggling with Dave's leaving as much as Blaine was, but he was still happy.

An impulsive grin crossed Kurt's face and he twirled them around so that Blaine was beneath him. Blaine hit the bed with a small sound, laughing at Kurt's playful behavior. Kurt slipped his shirt up over his head and his eyes moved up and down Blaine's chest like he wanted it more than anything else. He lowered himself down and sucked lightly at Blaine's neck. It was obvious his intention was to distract Blaine and Blaine didn't mind, sliding his hands down Kurt's back.

He slipped his hand underneath Kurt's shirt, feeling the smooth, soft flesh underneath. "You're so perfect," he said softly, running his fingers over the skin there. Kurt lifted his head from Blaine for a moment for Blaine to take his shirt off too, pressing their bare chests together. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and pushed them closer together so that every point of their bodies matched up. Blaine groaned as they ground closer together, even through clothes. He was so turned on.

"Get naked tiny boy," Kurt giggled, laughing at the way he was able to wrap his legs around Blaine's so easily. His height advantage was nice sometimes and made Blaine feel so controlled by the sexy, flexible man he was with. Kurt was very good at controlling the pace of their motions.

Blaine undid his pants and pulled them down. "Excuse me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "You've seen me naked Kurt, nothing about me is tiny, except my height."

Kurt groped him through his underwear. "I forgot."

The clothes came off and Kurt practically pranced across the room to obtain the lube. "What has gotten into you?" Blaine asked, sitting up on his elbows, naked and eager to see what was going on in Kurt Hummel's brilliant mind.

"I'm sad and I fix that with sex sometimes," Kurt explained.

Blaine wanted to tell Kurt not to be sad and debate the way they dealt with problems with sex, but then Kurt was pushing his legs apart and had a lubed finger in his ass. "Kurt…ah, are you okay?" he whimpered, gripping the headboard to keep himself from pushing his head against hit. Kurt calmed down a little, moving the intruding finger around.

"I'm fine Blaine," he said. "Some old habits die hard and I love you. I want to be inside of you. It'll make us both feel comforted."

Kurt was right. It would help them. Blaine tilted his head back and moaned as Kurt spread the lube inside of him. It was cool but at the same time he was heating up at a rapid pace. As Kurt prepared him, he kissed along his stomach and chest. Blaine reached out and stroked Kurt's hair. Kurt pushed into Blaine in that moment, making him moan and pull at Kurt's hair.

He knew that Kurt was fucking out the frustrations and the worry and that was okay. They did a lot of things unconventionally. He finally let go of the head board when his head didn't feel like spinning and reached up to grab Kurt's shoulders, which he held extremely tightly. Kurt thrust deep into him, forcing Blaine to wrap his legs around him. When Kurt hit his prostate with those strong, forceful thrusts, Blaine thought he was going to black out. They both came quickly.

They laid in each other's arms for the longest time. Kurt was a little embarrassed about his sudden need for sex. "You okay baby?" he asked, kissing the top of Blaine's head.

"Oh yeah," he said, breathlessly. He hugged Kurt tight to him.

Later that afternoon, they decided to have a day out together. For the most part, that meant just walking around town, although they did stop at a park to look at the trees, the children playing and the normalcy of it all. Blaine didn't know that would lead to his over-emotional and drained boyfriend's crying. Tears welled up in Kurt's blue green eyes and he looked at Blaine. He shook his head, but it didn't seem to drain him of the tears. Kurt took a deep breath and smiled.

"You okay baby?"

"I never imagined I'd have freedom," Kurt said honestly. "The freedom to live my life in exactly the way I wanted .Can you believe we have this? I mean – God, Blaine, look at those kids. We could have kids one day if we really wanted to."

"They might be a bit hard to make," Blaine joked, trying to diffuse some of the tension they were experiencing.

"You know what I mean," Kurt said, grabbing his hand and walking along. They crossed past a swing set and around an artificial lake. It was the simplest thing but Blaine knew exactly what Kurt was talking about. It was hard for someone like Kurt who had been held in captivity for the vital years of his life to truly understand he was free. Kurt gripped Blaine's hand pretty tight as they walked, something that made Blaine feel even more protective of his boyfriend.

They walked around the park for awhile, before they reached the cemetery that joined with the park. "I want to have a memorial for Quinn one day," Kurt said softly. "She really gave us so much. She was the first one of us to realize that freedom was worth dying for. She had to die for us to get freedom and we can't ever take her for granted Blaine."

"No we can't," Blaine agreed, looking at the sharp contrast between the city park and the tombstones of the cemetery. Life and death. They were both free. He and Kurt would be sure to die free. "As soon as everything gets itself sorted out, we'll have a great memorial for her."

Kurt smiled. "So much up and down emotion," he said, wiping his eyes. "I love you Blaine."


	11. Chapter 11

It took months for Dave to return to them. Things were tense politically and both Blaine and Kurt followed the news intently. It meant a lot to them that Dave was keeping himself safe. He was in contact with them, as much as he could be, but it was limited. After three months, Puck came to them saying that Dave was having trouble leaving because of protests at the capital. The idea of protests made Blaine physically ill. Apparently people thought that it was none of the world's business what another country, another territory was doing. It killed Blaine to think that his new place of residence could contain people who didn't understand what was going on there.

He watched the news broadcasts daily. At work, he and Jeff left them on all of the time. He wanted to keep up on what was going on. He saw the footage of the protests and looked down at his work. "It's screwed up man," Jeff mumbled awkwardly from the paperwork that he was sorting out. Blaine knew that he didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure that he would know what to say either.

He listened idly as some woman went on and on about her rights as a citizen and how efforts to end the corruption down south were taking money from those who lived right here and now. "I would give anything to show them exactly what they're fighting for," he mumbled under his breath. He hated to bring up his past with his coworker again but it just came out. He sighed. He missed Dave. He also wanted to be doing more than working in an office.

"You're not happy," Kurt said, the moment that he arrived home that evening. Kurt was very perceptive and he knew what Blaine was thinking. They were connected in that way.

Blaine shook his head and sat down at the kitchen table. Kurt came up behind him and put his hands on both of Blaine's shoulders. He rubbed lightly. "I'm not unhappy," he countered. "I just feel…frustrated, Kurt. We were watching the news at work and all of those protests. It pisses me off, you know? We've seen Puck and Emry suffer for months just to get people like us to safety. We've fought, we've struggled and yet there are people here, who are living in relative safety, protesting the work people like Dave are doing at the capital."

"It's frustrating," Kurt agreed. "Humans lack basic empathy."

Blaine looked away from Kurt. "I just wish that I could be doing more, you know?" he asked. "I don't want to be a damsel in distress. I wish that I could go out and help Dave do what he's doing. I just…I know that our lives are good here and that we can build a real future with what we're doing."

"Do you honestly think your future is in clerical work, Blaine?" Kurt asked, rubbing his shoulders slowly. "I've been thinking for awhile, actually, I've been thinking since Dave left. I think that you and I need to go to the capital. We haven't been conversing much, of course, but I've realized just how much he means to me."

"He means a lot to me too," Blaine said softly. He really did.

"I can actually see the three of us having a future," he said softly. "I think that you and I should go down there and make some good of this. There are actually people protesting what we've been through. We can enlighten some people."

With that, Kurt and Blaine made their plans. Santana and Brittany weren't exactly happy to lose their roommates, but they were getting married and Brittany had landed a great paying job. Kurt and Blaine had also promised that they would be back into the area for their wedding. It was just a temporary thing that could keep them with the man they loved and doing good stuff.

The capital city was insane. It was busy and the protestors were screaming. When they first heard a woman speak against intervention, Kurt boiled inside. Blaine could tell. He put his hand on his boyfriend's shoulders as they fought their way through the crowd. They were going to put their services forward and assist Dave.

"…not our business. Why are we fighting for them?"

The end of her rant made Kurt boil over. He shook himself loose of Blaine and marched up to the woman, who was middle aged and holding a white protest sign. "Do you want to know why people are fighting? People are fighting because there are brothels over there, where people are sold and forced to be whores. Human life has little value over there and it's all legal, condoned by the government. That may be one of many problems but that's one I know well."

"Who the fuck are you kid?" a man yelled.

"He's one of those people," Blaine snapped, harshly. "He's one of those people who spent a large chunk of his life forced into sex work. He's a brave person who was nearly crushed by being literally an object. I was one of those people too. I was sold by my family and Kurt saved my life. He saved me from absolutely crumbling under the pressure of who I was and where I was trapped. You all don't know what you're talking about."

"You really don't."

They both turned to see two security guards and a familiar face. Dave looked like he had lost a little bit of weight and he had the slight scruff of a beard. He reached forward and Blaine practically jumped into his arms. Kurt followed. They both hugged the man at the same time, so happy to see them again. "Fancy seeing you here," Dave teased, ruffling Kurt's hair and still holding onto Dave tightly.

"You didn't know?" Blaine asked.

"Actually Puck sent me notice," he said. "I've just been waiting for you guys like a crazy person."

"We've been waiting too Dave."


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine eagerly ran up to Dave. Dave responded by wrapping his arms around Blaine and kissing his lips. Blaine stood on his tiptoes to properly kiss Blaine. He pressed his hand to the side of Dave's face, feeling the scratch of light stubble on his chin. "I missed you," he said, as their lips parted. Dave stared into Blaine's eyes for a long time and nodded, mouthing 'me too,' gently. They pulled away, because Kurt was staring at them, crossing his arms.

Dave responded by kissing Kurt and practically sweeping him off of his feet. "David," Kurt yelled against Dave's mouth as they kissed. Dave laughed shrugging a little and putting Kurt back down.

"I missed you guys like crazy," Dave said, finally letting go of them. "It's been honestly crazy down here."

"What's been happening?" Blaine asked.

Dave sighed a little bit, waving a hand and leading them inside a building. "There has been some crazy protesting as you noticed. There have also been a lot of military movements. "The issue runs deeper than illegal brothels, of course. It's a dictatorship down there and we're living in a democracy up here. It's kind of…there really has to be a big catalyst to make things work. It's a long story. We'll talk about it in a minute."

"Blaine and I totally verbally beat down a protestor outside," Kurt said proudly.

"Yeah?" Dave asked, tilting his head to the side. "I suppose it would be good hearing it from the guys who had to live it. People are so clueless that it makes me angry. I just can't deal with how little they know, but then I remind myself that once upon a time I didn't know either."

They entered a small lounge and Dave immediately sat down on one of the couches. Kurt and Blaine sat at either of his sides. "We're so proud of you," Kurt said softly, taking the words out of Blaine's mouth. Blaine nodded, reaching over and running his hand up Dave's thigh. It wasn't a sexual gesture, just a gentle, thing. "We need to catch up on everything."

They spent hours talking, catching up. Dave told them all about the work he had been doing, forcing the pride that both boys had in their man to grow. He showed Kurt and Blaine around and they only parted ways so that Kurt and Blaine could find out what they would be doing in the city. They needed to find purpose for their lives. Dave even suggested that Blaine might be able to do some media spots, kind of get the word out there about what was going on. Blaine liked that idea.

"You could really make a difference Blaine," Kurt said, leaning on Dave's shoulder and reaching out to touch Blaine's hand.

"He really could," Dave agreed quickly. "Blaine could make all of the difference, just by speaking." Blaine had never felt so loved and cherished and it was by the two men he loved most. He felt blessed, truly blessed.

The work was very difficult. Blaine did do a lot of public speaking, but there was also a lot of gruntwork and pushing papers around. Often he would finish for the day exhausted and curl up between his boys, quiet. He had a bit of a reputation as the former prostitute who spoke up about his trials. People were very respectful, for the most part, but there were so many invasive questions that he was exhausted too.

One day, close to their return for the wedding, Blaine was asked to speak about the escape. It was for a small group and a few public news outlets, but Dave and Kurt were there to support him because they knew how difficult it was. "There was rioting," he said, looking to the small but intent crowd. "The riot on the brothel inspired one of ours to run. Her name was Quinn. She was a bright and vibrant girl, but she knew the place was driving her insane. She took her opportunity and was killed in the crossfire."

Blaine took a deep breath. "I didn't know her as well as some of my friends did," he admitted. "I was pretty new to the place and so was she. We both kept to ourselves. I do know, however, that she was deteriorating under the conditions we were in. What conditions were those? Well we were used like property, not the people that we are. We were tortured. It hurt us more than anything and I don't blame her for running. It was a foolish choice, sure, but foolish choices happen in desperate measures."

By the time he was done, he was crying. A young woman who had been in the audience hugged him and told him that he and his friends were brave. Afterward, he and his boys went back home. He couldn't wait to go back home for Santana and Brittany's wedding. That was what he needed more than anything else.


	13. Chapter 13

The day of Brittany and Santana's wedding came pretty quickly. Apparently Santana had found more connections (she was a very persuasive woman) and these connections had helped her rent a small garden near a church for the wedding. It was simple, especially considering that few people were coming, but it was guaranteed to be the perfect moment for the two women who loved each other so very much. Blaine was more than excited. He sat with Brittany beforehand, trying his best to comfort her. She was pacing and rubbing her hands together when he found her, so he sat her down for a pep talk.

She was a vision in a second hand purple dress. She had clearly explained to Blaine that a white dress was out of the question because it was too simple for the complexity of their love. It was true, in Blaine's eyes at least. She looked beautiful, but at the same time, terrified. She looked really, really scared.

"Are you okay Brittany?" he asked. "Talk to me sweetheart."

She shook her head. "No," she said as he brushed her loose hair back. She tilted her head towards his touch. "I'm scared. Getting married is sort of the biggest thing ever. What if I'm not good enough and Santana is only with me because she's never been with anyone else. She's never been with anyone else that she had feelings for; did you know that? I'm the only one."

"Do you really believe that Santana's settling?" he asked, taking one of her hands in both of his. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it. She looked up into his eyes. "She loves you with all of her heart. Santana is the single post genuine woman I have ever met. You're hers Brittany and she's yours, absolutely completely."

"We have a big future, right Blaine?" she asked, eyes wide. She was such a trusting, innocent person. "Santana and me and you and your boys. It's going to be wonderful."

"It is," he agreed. "We can be whatever we want to be."

It was kind of amazing to him that he was saying those words and now he believed them. They could be whatever they wanted to be. It was perfect. They had a lot of options and they could do absolutely whatever they wanted to do. They had an incredible world of opportunity out there and he was never going to give it up for anything else. Brittany understood his words. She smiled and then threw her arms around him, holding him tight. "Thank you Blainey. You're like a hero."

"Nah."

The wedding began shortly after that. It was a small ceremony and focused completely on the two women. Santana was crying the whole time, from the beginning of the wedding. She couldn't stop, even as she tried. A few minutes into the ceremony, Blaine visibly saw her give up trying. "I just love you Brittany," she said, overwhelmed by emotion. "I just love you so much. I can't even describe what you mean to me. I've wanted to be with you from the moment I met you and I want to be with you forever."

Brittany just kept smiling, the nerves she displayed with Blaine earlier fading into the wind around her. "Santana, you made me feel like I was special even when I was in a place where I wasn't," she said, pursing her lips together and looking frustrated. She pressed her lips to Santana's cheek. Santana smiled at her lightly.

Next to Blaine, Kurt put his hand on his knee. "This is the sweetest thing I've ever seen," he whispered. "I can't help go back to that day when you predicted that they'd get married. You're magical, Blaine, absolutely, positively magical."

"No, we're free," he said. "That's magical."

The official in charge of the wedding smiled. Brittany kept on speaking, giving her own special vows. "I was told over and over that I was a…lot of bad things that aren't appropriate to say at a wedding. I didn't have a really good picture of myself in my head. Santana swooped in and changed that. I'm really happy that we're now going to get married. She's the only person for me. Santana, you give me hope."

Santana sighed, shaking her head. She was still crying. "Brittany," she said softly. "When I met you I was a hardass. I had been sold into slavery and had lost everything. I was being treated as a cheap object. I was being treated as a cheap object from the very moment that I arrived at that horrible place and so were you. My value of myself and who I am plummeted, too. I remember crying alone in my room after a bad client hurt me. I was sitting there, shaking and crying. You wiped my eyes and told me you loved me. You told me that it was going to get better."

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Blaine leaned against Dave and pulled Kurt's hand on his knee closer. He held both of his boys, smiling. It was just the best feeling ever to see something come together like this.

The official running the wedding spoke up loudly, revealing that she too had tears in her eyes. Her voice was heavy with them. "I am pleased to present Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce, married by the nation and by each other."

The wedding ended in a blur. As soon as he was able to, Blaine walked over to Santana and pulled her into his arms, congratulating her as well. "You got us out Blainey," she said, using the same nickname that Brittany had. "I can't thank you enough for giving my wife and I all we needed to have our lives."

"Gave it to yourselves," he said softly.

He looked over to where Dave was chatting with Brittany. She was lit up like the world was right. "Hey Brittany," Santana said with love in her eyes. "Let's show the boys what we did." She held out her hand and Brittany left the boys, running up to her and taking it. The two girls rushed off to the side of the field, leaving Dave, Puck, Kurt and Blaine to follow.

They walked along the side of the church and to a cemetery/memorial field. It was large but elegant. When Brittany and Santana stopped, so did their pursuers.

The ornate cross stood out as newer than any other memorial marker nearby. As they stopped closer, the details became evident. "She was religious," Santana said softly. "You might not have known that Blaine, because she was very quiet about it. I was mean to her about it at first...but it was awesome that she believed in God in spite of it all."

"Look at the words," Brittany said quietly. Her words drew their eyes to the engraving on the cross.

Quinn Fabray.  
Lived and died for freedom.  
And our future.


End file.
